


If Hestia Has a Son

by kL1nee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kL1nee/pseuds/kL1nee
Summary: Something happen at the Olympus' hearth. Hestia and Apollo made some magic. This magic could help Camp Half-Blood. It's a good thing that many doesn't care much. They made uhm... somesort of creature, I guess. He's a new character I made that will fit the books.I made this new character on the PJO universe. He will be going on Percy's adventures!This is PJO fanfic. There were some questions the books don't answer. So I answered them! If you discover "plot holes" in the books, feel free to tell me. It will surely help a lot!
Kudos: 3





	1. He is Happy

On a warm afternoon in Mt. Olympus, Hestia is at the hearth baking. A hearth is a place for everyone, itself makes you feel you can stay there forever. Everything was silent until a man came lighting up the area. It was Apollo. 

"Smells really good, Hestia," Apollo said, sitting down at the couch. He picked up a bread.

"Careful, it's still hot," Hestia warned.

"Then who do you think I am?" Apollo said, smiling.

They both released a chuckle.

The timer rang. Hestia went to the fire and pulled out a tray. The bread looked like a gingerbread man, but it kinda looks like an actual man.

Apollo started to feel irritated, then he suddenly sneezes right into the bread.

Hestia is about to scold him, but the bread started moving. It was able to walk, then it walked towards the fire. They both looked at each other amazed.

"Let's try to make another one- Wait, that came out weird," Apollo said, turning pink. "Come on, this is a great discovery,"

"Sure, why not," Hestia sounds hesitated.

"Come on, you should do something exciting once in a while," Apollo suggested.

"Okay, let's do it," Hestia gave in with enthusiasm.

They started preparing the ingredients suddenly, Hestia stopped.

"Do you still want to do this?" Apollo asked.

Hestia was thinking. She thought that this might be a bad idea. "Let's make him as handsome as you,"

They worked on making the though and shaping it into a body. Hestia took two coals from the hearth and placed them at the head as eyes. They had to put the dough on a huge pan. After some carving and shaping, they brought the pan to the hearth.

"How long should we cook it? I'd like a tan." Apollo wondered.

"Sure, but how do you think Zeus will react to him?" Hestia seems worried.

"I don't know, but don't worry, we'll keep him safe, and you should start thinking for a name," said Apollo.

"A name." Hestia started thinking.

"Come to think of it, sneezing might make him sick or give him some kind of power involving diseases," Apollo explained.

"Then, I don't know- lick him, I guess," Hestia said, like telling a joke.

"Well, okay, yeah, I don't know another way anyway," Apollo concluded.

They checked the dough, Hestia pulled the tray. The bread is looked perfectly cooked. Apollo licked his hand and slapped the bread, but nothing happens. Apollo tried adding more spit still, nothing happened. 

Apollo looked disappointed, "Well, we tried." He is going to leave, but the bread started beating. They both looked excited, It's about to happen.

The bread moves like a man trying to get out of a sleeping bag. The bread suddenly ripped and, a hand went out. A boy got off the bread. He looked around and said, "Hello."

His smile looked so warm and welcoming. He has coal-black hair that turns dark-brown when light shines on it, light tan skin, and reddish-brown eyes. He looks skinnier than the bread. He looks like an actual human that any kid would like.

Hestia and Apollo looked at each other, amazed.

"Let's call him Felix," Hestia said.


	2. He Stays

"What do you think Zeus would say about him?" Apollo asked.

"I don't know," Hestia looks worried. "We should hide him first."

Apollo and Hestia went outside. Apollo is holding a large yellow duffle bag. As they walked to the sun chariot, Iris saw them.

"Hey. where are you going?" Iris asked, holding a wide smile. "What do you have there, Apollo?"

Apollo smiled nervously, then making a serious face. "I have to deliver this to Hermes. It's classified."

Hestia looked at Apollo, confused.

"Why? Hermes is fast. He can just get that himself or- I'll bring that to him." Iris said, staring at the bag and Apollo.

"Iris, we will be fine. This is a surprise for Hermes. It is bread Apollo made for him." Hestia explained.

Apollo looked at Hestia, trying to understand. He looked at Iris and said, "Yes. It smells great."

"Uhmm, okay, bye then!" Iris walked away.

Hestia and Apollo reached the chariot. They left with no problem. As they take on the sky, Felix was now able to get out.

"How are you feeling?" Hestia asked Felix.

"Great," Felix answered. "Where are we going?"

Apollo went close to Hestia and asked, "Do you think he's- our baby?"

"What? no," Hestia chuckled. "He might be some sort of- creature."

"Well, that will be easier, I think," Apollo said. He looked beside Felix. "Wait a minute."

Iris appeared out of thin air, excitedly, "So this is the delivery? I don't think he's bread. Hi, I'm Iris," said Iris cheerfully.

"Hello, I am Felix," Felix answered, smiling.

"Hi, Iris," Hestia said, smiling.

After long minutes of silence, Felix suddenly started speaking. "Where are we going?"

"Great question! Hestia?" Apollo answered.

"I am not sure," Hestia is thinking.

"Bring him to Camp-Half Blood. He'll definitely fit right in. I'll contact Chiron." Iris suggested.

"I suppose he'll be safe there," Hestia said. "Do you like that?"

"Camp-Half Blood?" Felix asked.

The three gods started explaining about the world. They flew over Long Island invisibly, trying not to attract attention to anyone. Then they landed. The sound is going down.

"Hey, Chiron." Iris tried to get Chiron's attention.

Chiron bowed down to the gods. "How may I serve you?"

The three gods introduced Felix. "Hello," Felix bowed.

"Can he stay here?" Hestia asked.

"Certainly, we have room here in the big house." Chiron agreed.

"Chiron, you are really great," said Iris.

Apollo said, "Goodbye, Felix, call me if you need anything. Just pray to Iris, she won't charge you."

"Yes, because Apollo will pay for you," Iris said, teasing Apollo.

Apollo and Iris left just as the sun went down. Campers are running around preparing for dinner. Felix saw what the campers do, he is starting to like his home. Chiron showed Felix and Hestia the room.

"You can stay here as long as you want," Chiron said, smiling. "I'm going to leave you two." Chiron bowed and went away.

Hestia used her powers to make the room looked comforting. She made the bed and chairs looked and felt comfortable. It almost feels like when you sit on it, you'll never want to get off. She also adds a hearth and some tools. The room looks so warm and cozy. "The color of the room can change depending on what the person finds relaxing. Do you like it?" Hestia said with a big smile.

"I love it. It looks like your hearth too," Felix happily checked out the sofa, then he stood up. "Thanks, Uhm, what should I call you?" Felix asked.

"Call me whatever you want," Hestia gave out a caring smile.

"I love that," said Felix smiling.

"Come on, I'll teach you how to cook the best food in the world," Hestia said excitedly.  
* * *  
Hestia and Felix finished cooking. The room is wrapped with a delicious scent. It will make anyone hungry just by smelling. They made every possible home-cooked dish. They both smiled at each other as they ate.

"Uhm, I don't think we can finish these." Felix realized.

"Don't worry, I got it," Hestia snapped her fingers, and the food is gone.

"Woah," Felix smiled in excitement. "Where did it go?"

"To anyone who needs it," Hestia smiled and winked at Felix. "We should go now, the demigods are now going to the amphitheater."

Hestia and Felix walked to the campfire. Nobody seems to notice them. They just walk past them. Everyone is talking, laughing, and making fun of each other. Hestia brought out a small brown sack, inside is coal. They threw the coal at the fire, the bag seems to have an infinite amount of coal, even though it is small. Hestia held out her hands, red fire rose from her palms. The campfire grew bigger. Felix stares at Hestia with sparkling eyes and a wide smile.

"Would you like to try?" Hestia asked Felix with a loving smile.

Felix kneeled down and brought out his hands. A weak glow lit up his palms and made a warm, small fire. Felix seems disappointed.

Hestia smiled at Felix with care. "You did great. Not everyone can do that." She kneeled alongside Felix. "I need you to stay here. Take care of the demigods. It doesn't matter if they don't see you. But if you see someone who needs help, don't hesitate to approach them. Can you do that?"

"I will. I'll do my best." Felix answered with dedication.

"I'm going to leave you this sack. You can get almost anything from this. Use it wisely." Hestia hugged Felix and said, "Take care."

The demigods cheered as the Apollo kids finished performing. Hestia then disappeared. Felix went to the Big House and called it a day.


	3. 3 - He Cares

Felix doesn't seem to need sleep. I don't think he needs it at all, he is still thinking about what-, why-, no... The boy just doesn't know what he should do. What does Hestia mean that he is needed here. Everyone just looks so happy, even without his presence. He went out of his room. The moon is very bright that; white light reveals the dark living room. As he gets closer to the door, he heard footsteps coming. Hooves are approaching, echoing through the corridor.

"I was going to visit you in your room, but I can seem to find the room I gave you." A middle-aged man is behind the shadows. As he went nearer to Felix, light from the moon revealed hooves; wait, what? Oh.

"Good evening, Mr. Chiron." Felix looked up to Chiron. He said to himself, he is a little short. "I went out to look around."

"Well, let me join you." Chiron insists.

They don't need a light source. The moon was enough to light up the canopy of trees. The path ahead seems to be glowing faintly, like a night light that turns on as you walk through it. Wait, it is not the path that is lustrous. It was actually Felix glowing like an almost dead light bulb. Chiron gave Felix a tour around the camp. It was dead silent, especially inside the forest. Felix seems to be fascinated by the jungle around them, and they didn't really have many conversations.

"Felix, if it is okay, may I ask. How come your room suddenly vanished?" Chiron asked with enthusiasm. Felix slightly flinched. "I checked the room I gave you. It was empty."

"Hestia said that the campers need me, and when they do, they can get in my room," Felix explained.

"That is really cool," Chiron replied.

Felix interrupted Chiron, "Yeah, but; why do I feel like I want something more than that."

Chiron placed his hand on Felix's shoulder. "Sorry but, I don't think I am in the place o answer that."

Felix bows his head and, Chiron smiled at him.

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to go to me," Chiron suggested.

***

It was dawn. A few campers start waking up and getting ready for breakfast. Felix got himself a jacket from his magic sack. He went out of his room and to the forest. The weather was chilly, and nobody seems to notice him. Demigods just pass by him. This made Felix feel uneasy. He shook that feeling off and ran to the forest.

He starts exploring the forest. The dryads don't seem to notice him either. He went to the strawberry fields and picked some fruits. A camper appears to feel his presence, but he tried to hide. This feels like stealing. Felix said to himself. 

He went around the forest more, there were lots of trees but, Felix seems fascinated by it. He found a cave. It looks very unwelcoming as a cold breeze swept his face. He did not dare to enter it. He found another hole, but it is covered with metal. He placed his hand against it. It felt frozen. Felix tried warming up the metal by his power. Metal creaked, and it opened. It feels like some sort of evil lair. He was going to enter, but he felt footsteps nearby. He ran and left the door open and hid in the bushes. He tried to look at the person, but he can't see a face. He heard someone calling him. Felix looked at the person, but he doesn't seem to catch the voice. Suddenly, the person walked in his direction. Felix ran towards the voice. It feels like he needs to follow it. The call was soothing, like a mom waking you up and preparing you for a great day. It was coming from the big house. 

As soon as Felix entered his room, it changed color. The walls became yellow like the sky when the sun is setting. The furniture looks very soft that you can easily sleep on them. Calming music starts playing. The fire at the hearth grew. An image formed on the fire, it shows a girl who looks upset. As soon as Felix saw the girl, he went to the kitchen and made food. He made a cake topped with strawberries he got from the fields. The door creaked open. It was the girl he saw on the fire.

"Oh, I am very sorry, I am look- ooh, what is that beautiful smell?" The girl went to the table without hesitation. "Oh my, I am very sorry. I don't know why I just barged in here." The girl stood up.

Felix stopped her, "It is okay. We can share this cake. It is not sweet. I made this myself." 

The kettle whistled. Felix went to the kettle and gave the girl a cup of hot water. "Feel free to take any beverage." Felix offered the girl the cup and smiled at her. 

The girl seems flustered. "Thanks."

The girl took a bite of the cake then, she looked like she is going to cry. "This really good, it reminds me of my father's cake. I can eat this at breakfast every day."

Felix stares into the girl. "I saw you, upset."

"Oh, it's my cabin mates. They are mad at me because I keep losing strawberries to harvest. They say I don't take care of them. But I swear, I don't know where the strawberries go. I even guard them every time I am free," the girl explained.

Felix flinched. "Sorry but, I may have taken a few of your strawberries," he smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry about it. This cake is great, so I forgive you." the girl smiled at Felix, waving her hand.

"Have you asked the Hermes cabin for your missing strawberries? They may have taken some." Felix suggested.

"Oh yeah, why didn't I realize that. But I don't think that is a good idea. Stealing is kind of natural to the Hermes kids. I guess."   
The girl takes a mouthful of cake, "Oh gosh, sorry. Anyway, they are great. They sometimes sneak out of the camp to get stuff from outside. Don't tell anyone I told you this," the girl said, still has icing on her lips.

"Then just grow them when you need to. You may have that some kind of power? Right?" Felix suggested.

The girl looked at Felix with dissatisfaction. She looked up and said, "I am not sure if that the strawberries will taste as good as they can be when grown slowly. You know what, I'll try that; I am going to practice."

They finished the cake. The girl waved goodbye to Felix. As soon as she closed the door, she realized she hasn't introduced herself and to ask his name. When the girl opened the door, the room was empty.

Felix lay down on the couch. He feels tired, but it was so soft and warm. He dozed off. A voice is calling his name. His view is a little fuzzy, but he is sure that he is seeing Hestia. 

"You did great. A war on Earth just finished. Continue to care for the demigods. They have always been in the middle of gods and mortals. They are in a difficult time and a rough place. They always had to take responsibility for the works of Olympians. They need a safe place to be calm and relaxed." Hestia looked at Felix, stroking his head, and gave him a hug. "I am already very proud of you."

Felix opened his eyes. It was night.


	4. ...

Sorry, but I am going to stop right here. It is really hard to write with passion alone. I may consider continuing writing this, when I become ready or when I found inspiration. I am really sorry but I do very much appreciate your support and just checking my story. Your views really made me happy. Thank you so much <3

Edit [29/10/2020]

Alright, I am going to continue this hehe


End file.
